Doing It Better
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: Brady is 32 years old. He has finally defeated Kaita after a long war, but the costs of the war have ruined his life. Now he's willing to do whatever it takes to change that, including risking the fate of the island with time travel. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N- Hey, this is my first official Pair of Kings story. I adopted this idea from humanusscriptor, and this is the preview. I will officially start this story when I finish one of my Kickin It stories. By the way, the whole story won't be as depressing as this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

The whole story will be told in Brady's point of view.

My name is Brady Parker. I am 32 years old. I am the king of Kinkow. I am married to Mikayla and we have one son. You're probably thinking I have a great life, but it's horrible. It all started 13 years ago in Chicago.

flashback

I heard a knock on the door of my aunt and uncle's apartment. I opened the door and found Mikayla standing there. She looked like she had been crying. "Mikayla, what's wrong?" Mikayla never cried. Something horrible must have happened. "Brady, you have to come back to Kinkow and become king." "Why?" She didn't answer for a minute. Then she said the worst thing I have ever heard.

"Boomer is dead." She began crying. I soon followed.

flashback over

Mikayla filled me in on everything that had happened since I left. She told me about Boz. He had been killed too. Then she told me about Kaita. He had killed both of them. They died fighting for Kinkow. I vowed to avenge them or die trying.

I returned to Kinkow and fought. For three years I hunted Kaita. I lead the charge countless times against his undead army. A dozen times I nearly had him cornered, but he always managed to slip away. Nearly half of the island's population had been wiped out, but we continued the fight. Finally, the last battle came.

flashback

We were in the middle of the jungle. "Brady, we have to retreat," Mason told me. I looked around. My soldiers were being driven back towards the castle. We were finished. "Retreat," I muttered. Mason gave the order and everyone began to fall back. Then I saw him. Kaita. Laughing at me.

I charged the enemy ranks. Armed with nothing but a sword. If I died, then I died keeping the promise I made for my brothers. My soldiers saw what was happening, and ran back into battle with their king. When I reached Kaita, he begged for mercy. I gave him none.

flashback over

The war was over. The Darkside was gone. My brothers were avenged. But we could not celebrate. We lost Mason. I blamed myself for his death. Mikayla told me it wasn't my fault. I still think it is.

A year later I married Mikayla. A year after that we had our son Mitchell. Everything went downhill from there. I was king of a people who hated me. The people saw my brothers as martyrs who died fighting for the country. They were right about that.

On the other hand, they saw me as the coward who ran away from the island for some unknown reason. They saw me as the king who carried out the war that sent the island into poverty. They saw me as the king who lead their family members into battle to die. They saw me as a villain.

Mikayla and I tried to return the island to how it was before the war, but running the island was different now. We didn't have Boomer. We didn't have Mason. I never even knew Boz but I still wished we had him there too. The people wanted me off the throne. The only thing keeping them from making it happen was the fact that they were too poor.

I tried to help the people, but they didn't want any help from me, the so called "villain." Running the island was extremely stressful. Unfortunately, I took it out on my family.

Now that you are caught up on my miserable life story, this is what has happened today. Mikayla and I had been fighting again. We fought all the time. We fought about anything and everything. Usually after a fight, it's a week before Mikayla even talks to me, but today it was different. Right after the fight she came back to me and said, "Go talk to your son. He won't listen to anything I have to say."

Mitchell is a mess. And it is completely my fault. He did what ever he wanted to for most of his life. He is only eight, but he acts like a defiant teenager. I walked into his room where he was playing a video game that Mikayla told him not to buy. "Mitchell, what is your mom angry at you for today?"

"She wants me to go to stupid school today," he said sounding disgusted. I knew how to handle this. "Mitchell, I never finished high school. If you don't finish getting your education you'll probably end up like me." "Fine! I'll go to school." He got up and left.

That always worked. If I compare Mitchell to myself he will immediately change whatever we have in common. I know it's sad. I went and found Mikayla. "I got your son to go to school." She looked over at me. "Thanks, you idiot." She called me an idiot. That means she's calming down.

"Mikayla, I'm sorry about the fight." I really don't even remember what we were fighting about. "Whatever," she said storming off. It's not even noon and already my entire family is angry at me. I need to go to the one place in this castle where no one ever bothers me.

I go down into the vaults beneath the castle where the members of the royal family are buried. I find where my brothers are buried and sit down by their graves. I know it's weird, but that's what this whole island is. Weird. I had only been sitting there for a few minutes when I heard someone behind me.

"It's done."

A/N- Sorry to give you a cliffy but that's where the chapter needed to end. If any of you like Kickin It check out my stories Kickin It with a Pair of Kings and Spyfall: What Could Have Happened. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- Finally, I'm back. So here's chapter two. Sorry if this chapter is boring or confusing. Time travel is hard to explain even though it's all made up. The Brakayla will start in the next chapter. You can expect updates about once a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

JamesBond2.0- To answer your question, Mikayla loves Brady, but she's mad at him pretty much all the time.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

Remember, this is all Brady's POV.

"It's done."

I turned to see Lanny standing behind me. "Lanny, what are you doing here? No one bothers me while I'm down here." Lanny is my best friend. Well, really he's my only friend. I know it's sad when your only friend is your cousin who looks like troll, but like I've already said, my life is a mess.

"I just thought you would like to know that it's done." "What's done?" I asked. "Your toast is done. It just came out of the toaster," he said sarcastically. "Seriously, why are you here?" I said getting impatient. "It's done! The project I spent the last decade working on is done!" he said full of excitement.

I was shocked. I assumed project Lanny was talking about failed years ago. It was a top secret project that Lanny had first come up with when I first joined the war against Kaita.

flashback

"Brady, I need to talk to you," Lanny said as he came running into the plaza. "What is it?" "I believe I have found a way to create a super weapon that will end the war against Kaita." "Tell me what it is," I quickly ordered. "I have to warn you. It uses Darkside magic to work." I started walking away. "You're crazy Lanny. How could you believe for a second that we could use the Darkside to defeat the Darkside?"

"Just hear me out!" Lanny called out. "Shut up Lanny. I don't want to hear it! There is nothing you could do to change my mind." "What if I told you I could get your brothers back?" I froze. "Tell me exactly what you have in mind." "I won't bore you with the details now but it all comes down to two words. Time travel."

flashback over

"I thought that project ended after Kaita was killed?" "No," he simply replied. "Is this time travel dangerous?" Lanny paused for a second. "Well, you see, people say that you could destroy the fabric of the space-time continuum. However, I wouldn't worry about that too much. Kinkow is so isolated that anything you change in the past will probably not effect the outside world."

"However, something could go wrong with the time machine and it might blow up." "What!" "Don't worry the chances are it probably won't happen. So, are you going to give it a chance?" I thought it over. I could could die. But this could save so many lives. "I'll do it." "Good. Now we need to get to my lab."

We traveled to what used to be the island of Lanada. We walked through the jungle until we came to a metal hatch in the ground. Lanny unlocked it and we climbed inside. Lanny turned on the lights and I saw that we were in a large room with stone walls. To one side of the room there was tables covered with papers and diagrams.

On the other side of the room was the time machine. From the outside all it looked like was a metal box. "So when am I going to?" I asked Lanny. "My calculations show that if you hadn't left the island Kaita would probably have been defeated." Great, something else that is my fault.

"So all I have to do us go back in time and keep myself from leaving the island?" "I wish it was that easy," Lanny said. "If we stop you from leaving the island once you'll just leave the island a different way. We have to convince your past self that staying on the island is better than leaving."

"So what is the reason you left the island?" I had never told anyone why I left the island. Not even Mikayla, but I'm pretty sure she figured out why I left anyway. "I left because I didn't think I had a chance at getting with Mikayla." "So theoretically, if you got your past self to date Mikayla before the war with Kaita. So I am going to send you back to the day you met Mikayla."

"So my first day on Kinkow?" Lanny nodded. "One more thing before you go," Lanny said. "When you go back in time, you're probably going to see me doing things that I shouldn't have done. I just want to ask you for forgiveness in advance." What could Lanny have done that was so bad? "I'll forgive you. I promise."

With that I climbed into the metal box. There was a seat like one from a car inside. I sat in it and buckled the seat belt. In front of me there was a screen and a keyboard. "Type in the date," Lanny yelled. "Remember this involves Darkside magic. You'll have enough energy for two trips. One there and one back. If you need to make more trips you'll have to come back here first so I can redo the spells."

I typed in the date. September 10th, 2010. "See you later Lanny," I called out. "Don't you mean see you earlier?" he yelled back. "Just go," I shot back. I heard a bang and then felt movement. Well now it's official. I am the first time traveler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Anyway, this chapter is based off if the episode Return of the Kings.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

The time machine stopped moving wirh a thud and I climbed out. I was in the middle of the jungle not to far from the Darkside. I locked the door on the machine. I started covering the machine with branches so that no one would be able to find it. Once I was done, I set off for the castle.

I arrived just as the younger me got off if the balloon for the first time. And Boomer was there! And not dead! I mean seriously, it's been 14 years since I've seen him. And Mason! I wish Mikayla was here to see him. Then there was the younger me. That brings back a lot of memories. Mostly memories of all the mistakes I made years ago.

The younger me, Boomer, and Mason went into the castle. I really need to talk to me. That sounded weird. Besides, what am I supposed to do? Just walk in and say, 'Hey Brady, it's me, Brady. I came back in time so that Boomer and your other long lost brother and Mason wouldn't die. By the way Mason, I'm married to your daughter.'

I'd get locked in the dungeon if I did that. Then I saw Mikayla come into the plaza, heading into the castle to meet the new kings. Younger me was about to meet the love of his life and make a terrible first impression. Oh well nothing I can do about it now.

I decided to head down to the village to find something to eat. After that I just decided to walk around the village for a while. The village from my time no longer existed. It was destroyed in the war against Kaita. Then a poster on the side of one of the buildings caught my eye.

It said: New Castle Guards Needed. With the arrival of the new kings castle security must be increased, meaning we are looking to hire several new guards. If you are interested come to the castle plaza at 7 a.m. on Saturday.

If I could get a job at the castle I would be able to be able to talk to younger me easier and make sure he doesn't make too many mistakes. I am going to the castle tomorrow to get a job as a guard. Being a guard should be easy. After all I was in a war for three years.

the next day

I arrived at the castle just a few minutes before seven. The castle was crowded with people getting ready for the coronation. Oh yeah, I forgot. Today was the day Boomer and I broke the sacred ruby and woke up Mt. Spew. Young me was about to have his first life threatening situation. Good times. Not really.

I saw Mason on the other side of the plaza holding a clipboard. I walked over to him and asked, "Is this where the new guard hiring is at?" "Yes," he said, "are you applying for the job." "Yeah." "Good. What's your name?" Mason asked. Oh no. I couldn't tell him my real name. I just said the first name that came into my head.

"Mitchel." Really Brady? Your son's name? Mason started writing on his clipboard. "And your last name?" "Musso." I have no idea where that name came from. "Mitchel Musso. That's funny, we have the same initials. I'm Mason Makoola." Mason and I shook hands.

"So you're the only one who showed up for guard tryouts, so as long as you can fight good the job is yours," Mason told me. "Are there any weapons that you have trained with before?" "I'm pretty good with a sword," I told him.

Mason went into the castle and got one of the swords that was hidden in the wall. He gave it to me and we sparred. After we were done Mason said, "You're pretty good. The job is yours." Mason stared at me for a second and then said, "You look a lot like the new king Brady."

I should've known Mason would see the resemblance. Mikayla probably will too. This could cause trouble for me. "I haven't met the new king yet. It must just be a coincidence that we look alike." "Yeah, probably," Mason muttered. "Well now we need to get you your uniform and gear."

Mason lead me to the part of the castle where the guards live. He gave me all of my my guard equipment and assigned me the room where I will be living at. "You have a few hours off," Mason told me. "Be ready by noon. All of the guards have to go to the plaza for the coronation."

noon

It was time for the coronation to start. I was standing guard by the caslte doors. It was over pretty quickly. Next thing I new, young me and Boomer were climbing into the king cruiser and destroying the sacred ruby. In the following hours of panic, I pretended to be worried about the date of the island. In reality, I had no reason to be worried considering I already knew what was going to happen.

It was just about time for me and Boomer to return to the plaza when Lanny summoned all if the islanders into the plaza. When we got there, Lanny started telling everyone that me and Boomer were dead, and the weird thing was he seemed happy about it. Too happy.

Then it hit me. Lanny wanted me and Boomer dead. I wanted to give him the beating of his life, but he is currently king. Also, I already promised future Lanny that I would forgive him for whatever he did when he was younger. But Lanny is still going to hear what I have to say when I get back to the future.

Eventually Boomer and I got back with the other ruby and everyone was glad. Eventually the crowd left and my guard shift ended. I began to walk around the hallways looking for me. Eventually I found young me. "Are you lost?" I asked from behind him. "Yeah," he said as he turned to face me.

His eyes widened. "Whoa. Either you are like my long lost older brother, or you're me from the future. I mean, how else could you look so much like me." "That's exactly what I am." "You're my long lost brother?" young me yelled. "No, you won't me your long lost brother for a few years. I'm you from the future."

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got sidetracked writing another story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- Hey, I'm back. Anyway, I am officially announcing that I will begin a new Pair of Kings story soon. Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

I looked shocked. Well, I wasn't the one who was shocked, it was young me who was shocked. So I guess I was the one who was shocked, in a way. "Time travel is real?" young me asked. "Yeah. Lanny invented it." "This is so cool! I gotta go tell Boomer!" young me yelled as he started to run off.

I grabbed him by the arm and said, "I know this will be hard for you, but you can't tell Boomer, or anyone, about time travel." "Why not?" "I came back on a specific mission. You and you alone need to know my true identity."

Young me looked at me suspiciously. "How do I know that you're really me from the future? I mean, you don't have any proof, and you haven't even told me your mission." "I can tell you about it. But not here. Follow me." I lead young me to the dungeons. There was a secret passage there that would allow us to leave the castle without anyone knowing.

We went out into the jungle and uncovered the time machine. "Whoa. This is so cool," Brady said, "if it works." "Of course it works. Now let's get back to the castle." "No! We're going to test this out. So I say it. So let it be done." I remember when I used to say that. Those were good times. Stupid times, but good times.

Young me climbed into the machine, and I followed. "Let's go to the future so I can see how awesome I become," Brady said excitedly. "Actually, in the future we are hated by the islanders," I said. "I don't believe you." "Then I'll show you." I typed the date I left from into the time machine.

Minutes later we were back in Lanny's lab. I climbed out first and looked around. Lanny was sitting at a table nearby. "How long was I gone?" "About five minutes," he responded. "Why did you come back so quick?" Lanny asked. "I needed some convincing." With that I climbed out and the other me followed.

"Whoa. Cousin Lanny actually grew taller," Brady said in disbelief. It was true. Lanny had grown quite a few inches since we first met. "And I thought I was done with short jokes," Lanny shot back. That reminds me, "Lanny, did you ever try to kill me? Or Boomer? And maybe Boz?" "Umm," Lanny replied uncomfortably, "Yeah. Sorta. Maybe." I know I should probably be angry at Lanny, but that was a long time ago, and like I said Lanny is my best friend.

"Whatever. Just explain to younger me what's going on." "I sent Brady back in time to prevent the island of Kinkow from falling apart. I have figured out that if your relationship with Mikayla had occurred earlier it would have changed the fate of the island for the better," Lanny explained.

Young me looked shocked. "I have a relationship with Mikayla?" he yelled. "Yeah. I'm married to Mikayla." "I marry Mikayla? This is the best news I have ever heard!" "Stay focused," I told him. "If this mission fails our brothers die." "We only have one brother, unless you're hiding something," young me said.

I have said to much. "I'll tell you about our other brother later. Back into the time machine," I said as I pushed the other me into the machine. I got in and said, "Ready to go Lanny. I typed the date into the machine and we were off.

A/N- This will probably be the last time I post until the week after next. Next week I am going to camp and probably won't have an Internet signal. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I was at camp for a week, and when I got back my phone quit working so I had to get a new one. Then I had major writer's block. I apologize in advance for how short it is.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

Me and the other Brady to make our way back to the castle. All the way there Brady bombarded me with questions about what my life was like in the future. No matter how many times I told him that I wouldn't tell him anything else about the future, he kept asking questions.

Finally, we arrived at the castle. "We're here. Now go to sleep," I ordered Brady. "Alright. One more question. You said something about a long lost brother. Who is he?" No wonder Mikayla didn't like me when I was younger. I never listened to a word anyone said. "For the last time, I'm not telling you anything about Boz!"

I didn't realize what I had said until it was too late. "So his name is Boz," Brady said triumphantly. Before I could say anything else Brady ran of towards his room. I decided to head back to my room, but I was stopped by Mason in the throne room.

"Mitchel, where did you and Brady just go?" Mason said threateningly. I got to make up a lie quick or I'm done.

A/N- Again, sorry it is so short but I felt like I really needed to update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry I left you all with a cliffhanger for so long. I got sidetracked writing another story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

I was currently trying to make up a lie that would explain to Mason why Brady and I had left the castle. I got it! "Well Mason, I have a secret. I am actually the kings' uncle."

Mason looked at me confused. "You are Kunu's brother?" "Yeah." Mason paused for a second. "Well, you do have some resemblance to Kunu. And you definetly look a lot like Brady, but why have I never heard of you?"

"When I was very young, I was on a boat. The boat sank, and I ended up on Mindu." Really Brady? You're stealing Boz's story? "I didn't know that I was the kings brother until after he died. I decided to stay on Mindu. When I heard his sons were coming to Kinkow, I decided to come meet them."

"Why are you keeping your identity a secret?" Mason asked. "I didn't know how people would take it if the long lost brother of the former king showed up out of nowhere. The only person who knows who I really am is Brady. That's where we were at just now."

"Brady was questioning why I looked so much like him, so I had to tell him. Boomer didn't see the resemblance, so I didn't tell him anything. Can you please not tell anyone who I really am?"

"Okay. I guess I can. Well, I have I get back to guarding," Mason said as he left. After that I headed back to my room, but stopped when I saw the young me and Mikayla.

"Hey Mikayla. Want to go out," the stupid, teenage version of me asked. "No, your majesty," Mikayla said quickly walking away. Brady was about to go after her, but I stopped him.

"Brady, leave her alone. You're trying to rush this relationship. You have to be friends with Mikayla before she'll date you." "What do you know about my relationship? You don't know what I'm going through!"

"I know exactly what you're going through. I am you! I know more about Mikayla then anyone! I'm married to her, remember?" "Oh yeah," Brady mumbled. "Now go to sleep," I ordered the other me. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I got sidetracked. I'm also sorry this is so short.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

This chapter takes place during Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew. The events won't be exactly the same as on the show.

So today is my birthday! I'm turning 17! Well, not me. The younger me. Brady finally learned to listen to me, so he's not hitting on Mikayla every second of every day. Young Brady and Mikayla are really good friends now. I mean, I know Mikayla and I were friends when we were their age, but they are much closer than we were.

Unfortunately, my 17th birthday was also when Boomer and I got into the whole 'I was born first' argument. The younger me was obsessed with the fact he 'remembers' that he was born first.

"Brady! No one knows who was born first, so give up!" "But I specifically remember asking Boomer if he wanted to go out first. Then he didn't say anything so I went." "If you remember what happened right before you were born, then wouldn't you remember Boz being there to?"

Brady thought about it for a second then said, "But I was still born first." With that, young me stormed off. Later at the party Boomer made his wish to see which one of us was born first. Just great. The young, stupid me has once again made my brother angry.

The next thing I knew I was at Mt. Spew. I entered Mt. Spew through a secret passage at the base of the volcano. Above me, the whole situation with the oracle was going on. Young me and Boomer had just decided not to see who was born first.

After that the oracle went crazy because apparently, 'once someone asked for an answer he must give it to them.' Boomer threw the scroll revealing who was born first down into the volcano. However, instead of falling into the lava, the scroll fell onto the ground beside where I was standing.

Should I open it? No, I shouldn't. It needed to be destroyed. I picked up the scroll and prepared to drop it into the lava. Just as I was about to let go, I opened the scroll and read the name written on it.

Brady Parker

So I really was the firstborn. I really was meant to be the one king of Kinkow. Then again, the whole reason I came back in time was so that I wouldn't have to be the only king. I dropped the scroll into the lava. It was instantly destroyed. I will be the only one ever to know what that scroll says. I will never tell anyone.

When I got back to the castle, I saw something completely unexpected. "Mikayla, will you go out with me?" The young me was asking out Mikayla in the middle of the plaza.

Mikayla smiled at Brady and said, "I guess you'll figure out after the night hunt." Mikayla walked off and Brady came over to me. "What's a night hunt?" he asked, sounding terrified. Oh yeah, I forgot about the night hunt.

A/N- I know in the show the night hunt took place before Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew, but since in this story Brady wasn't hitting on Mikayla, he never asked Mikayla out, so the night hunt never took place. Sorry if that was confusing. Also, I will be writing a new Pair of Kings story. It will be called A Royal Affair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

previously on Doing It Better

When I got back to the castle I saw something completely unexpected. "Mikayla, will you go out with me?" The young me was asking out Mikayla in the middle of the plaza.

Mikayla smiled at Brady and said, "I guess you'll figure out after the night hunt." Mikayla walked off and Brady came over to me. "What's a night hunt?" he asked terrified. Oh yeah, I forgot about the night hunt.

(still older Brady's POV)

"On Kinkow, when a guy asks a girl out, the guy has to be hunted by the girl's father for one night in the jungle. If the father catches the guy and shaves the guy's head, then the guy can never date the girl. If the guy escapes from the father, then he can date the girl."

"Mason is going to hunt me down? He's the strongest person on the island! How am I supposed to beat him?" young me yelled? "Don't worry. When I was you I defeated Mason in the night hunt."

"Is that when you started dating Mikayla?" Brady asked hopefully. "No. Mikayla rejected me for embarrassing her dad in public. But don't worry. I have a new plan that will allow us to defeat Mason."

later that night

"You have a ten minute head start," Mason told Brady. "Good luck bro," Boomer called out as Brady ran from the plaza. Time to begin my plan. My first step is to replace Lanny as the person who is carrying Mason's weapons. This should be easy.

In the future, Lanny told me about this weird pressure point he has on his neck that causes him to pass out. I walked up behind Lanny and with one touch sent him to the ground unconscious. Five minutes later, Lanny was being dragged to the infirmary.

"How am I going to find a new weapon carrier on such short notice?" Mason asked. "I'll do it," I volunteered. "Great," Mason said. "It's time for us to leave. Everything is going according to plan. Now all I have have to do is 'help' Mason hunt me down.

A/N- Sorry its been so long since I updated. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


End file.
